


Snow Through Grey Eyes

by bigheapoftrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheapoftrash/pseuds/bigheapoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz reflects on quite how much he loves Simon.</p><p>“He had chosen Simon Snow and he knew would never regret that choice”</p><p>This is a random ramble, sorry.</p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://basilton-and-simon.tumblr.com/post/137828507291/snow-through-grey-eyes">Link text</a><br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Through Grey Eyes

To Baz Simon was unarguably the most beautiful person his eyes had ever had the pleasure of looking at.

Right now Simon was curled up into Baz’s side, his head resting on Baz’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Baz looked down at Simon. He saw the mess of golden curls that he had wanted to run his fingers through since the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful boy, but had never allowed himself to. He did now, running his pale fingers through the soft coils of blonde. This drew Simon’s attention away from the episode of Adventure Time he had been absorbed in, and made him turn to meet the soft Grey of his boyfriend’s eyes. Baz held the boy’s gaze and stared deeply into the piercing blue eyes. Simon let out a hushed giggle, lent up to place a chaste kiss on the tip of Baz’s nose and turned his attention back to the bright characters filling the TV screen.

However Baz didn’t look away, he kept his gaze locked on Simon. He looked at the barely-there blonde eyelashes that naturally curled upwards, giving his deep-set eyes an almost feminine look. His eyes danced across his face taking in the beauty that sat before them.

He looked at the light brown moles that were stippled across the slightly golden skin that were so uniquely Simon. Remembering his desperation to pepper kisses all over the marks he felt throughout those years that he forbid himself to love Simon Snow, he bent down and did just what he had dreamed of all those years knowing he could now. He kissed every single mole on the gorgeous boy’s face causing more giggles and Simon to let out a quite “Baz, stop that tickles”, that was slightly muffled by the navy blue material of Baz’s shirt that Simon’s head was currently resting against. Baz looked down at the deep blue eyes, that were once again focused on him whispering a gentle “Sorry love” to his boyfriend before placing a tender kiss directly on his pale pink lips. When he pulled back he brought his left hand up to gently caress Simon’s cheek, reveling in the feeling of the silky smooth skin beneath his fingertips. “I love you … more than you could ever know” Baz said, his voice laced with affection for the other boy. Simon looked up at him with a frankly adorable confused pout that was adorning his face. Simon giggled once again, Baz loved the sound of Simon giggling it was like music to his ears … in fact it was better than music since even Bach couldn’t create such a perfect sound. “I just wanted to make sure you knew, that’s all” Baz said realizing how uncharacteristically affectionate he was being today; feeling as though he should probably explain himself. And it was true Baz wanted the beautiful boy, who had come into his life as just a child and taken over Baz’s world, to realize quite how much he meant to him. “I love you too Baz, lots and lots” Simon said before placing a delicate kiss on Baz’s lips. “Ummm, I am glad you do Simon” Baz replied making sure to call him Simon as he knew the boy loved being called that, rather than using the standard nickname of Snow that he had adopted for him as a child in their first year at Watford. He felt Simon snuggle in closer towards his chest and automatically tightened the grip he had around his waist. He loved feeling the warmth of the boy he adored against his cold skin.

There was no denying it anymore, Baz was helplessly in love with Simon Snow. He loved everything about him : the way his blonde coils of hair fell perfectly against his face, the deep blue of his eyes that reminded him so much of those of a puppy always shining with the childlike happiness and curiosity that Simon possessed, the constellation of moles that decorated his unblemished skin, the way his voice sounded in the morning or late at night when it was drenched with tiredness, the way his cheerful laughs filled the room, the huge dragon-like wings that sprouted from his back that he could now see peeking out of the top of his T-shirt, even the ropy tail that hung behind him (that Baz liked to teased looked like that of the devil). Everything about the boy had him enchanted like nothing else had before. Sure, he had had a number of crushes in the past but nothing like this. This was love. Baz used to be scared of allowing himself to love Simon, knowing it could only ever end in flames, but now planned to just allow himself to enjoy living the rest of his life with Simon Snow at his side. Because, as he has told him after Simon lost his magic ,he had chosen Simon Snow and he knew that he would never regret that choice.


End file.
